Downtime
by EclecticRegard
Summary: Exhaustion levels are high aboard the busy starship. Finally, the crew is granted shore leave. Unbeknownst to Spock and McCoy, their partners have arranged for the four of them to spend it together. Spirk and Scones fluff/smut.


_Well. This was supposed to be a sequel of sorts to 'Parental Advice' and quickly became something completely different. Also, I'm trying out a new writing technique of sorts, so I hope you all like it as much as I do. And.. I tried my best with Scotty's accent, but I'm sure it's not perfect._

WARNING: Contains explicit slash, as in graphic sexual encounters between two men.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters or anything affiliated with the show, as they are all copyrighted to Gene Roddenberry. I'm just borrowing them for fun.

**Downtime**

A few months had passed since the _Enterprise_ crew's last shore leave. Since then they had done a number of dangerous missions, each one leaving them worse off. Supplies were plentiful, but morale was low. Everybody was exhausted; hardly a day passed by without needing extensive crew support.

That was especially true for the four men whose rank required even more time and effort than the officers or enlisted crew. After all, they were responsible for keeping the starship running, each heading a different department.

Down in Engineering, it seemed as though everything that could go wrong did. Random engines would break down, all for want of a very simple repair that took the fatigued crew longer to find than normal. In addition to seeing to and overseeing repairs, Montgomery Scott was busily signing PADDs left and right. He also spent a great deal of his 'off' time doing reports. Seeing him eat a whole meal and sleeping for more than four hours at a time became extremely rare.

Down in Sickbay, there never seemed to be an empty biobed for more than a few minutes at a time, and_ that_ seemed to be only because they had to sanitize them before bringing in another crew member. Leonard McCoy quickly found it very difficult to not demand that each patient tell them why they were so stupid as to let themselves get hurt or sick. He kept reminding himself that that was the treatment that he liked to reserve for the captain. That stubborn idiot was the only one who deserved it, seeing as how he was always willingly throwing himself into overly dangerous situations. The doctor still couldn't figure out why in the hell their captain insisted upon going near things that he was allergic to, either, especially since he knew that it would just earn him a trip down to Sickbay and a stinging hypospray in the neck.

Up on the Bridge, the Science Station hardly ever seemed to go without somebody monitoring it, namely Science Officer Spock. After all, he was the only one that the captain trusted completely to do the job swiftly and still remain accurate in his reports. Spock hardly showed signs of fatigue, but those who really knew him definitely knew better than to trust his lack of emotion and body language. A quirk of the brow here and an almost non-existent frown there spoke volumes about the Vulcan's current state; unfortunately, he wasn't fairing much better than his human colleagues.

While his top three men often remained in one location, Captain James T. Kirk was often needed all over the starship at once. It took a very sound mind to be able to prioritize which departments needed his immediate attention and which ones could be put on the back burner for the time being. Of course, it would never please everybody completely. Each department wanted him there the _second_ they needed him so they could get their work done and rest. Not that they would say those exact words to their commanding officer. Rather, their eyes and tones would say it for them.

And the good-natured captain would let it slide, especially considering everything that they had all been through recently. The entire starship and her crew were depending on his ability to keep a cool head, even when he hadn't slept in the previous forty-eight hours.

When they _finally_ got their approval for a two week shore leave, Kirk could've sworn half of the crew started to cry tears of relief.

They soon found a nice planet similar to Earth. After a quick survey to ensure it was safe enough for his crew, Kirk gave the order to start beaming down landing parties.

Before beaming down himself, Kirk went to retrieve the one necessity that would ensure a wonderfully relaxing next two weeks.

He didn't bother knocking before entering Spock's quarters. His blue eyes settled upon his bondmate, whose back was turned to Kirk as he packed a few simple necessities into a small bag.

"You want any help?"

"Surely you did not come down here to see how my packing faired, Captain."

"Jim." Kirk corrected absently, moving to stand beside the Vulcan. His hand came to rest on the small of his bondmate's back, his chin resting upon his shoulder, "Listen, I know we haven't had a lot of alone time since we visited your parents.."

"It is understandable, considering the workload that suddenly fell upon the crew." Spock's eyes remained trained upon the task at hand, something he considered to be extremely important.

To Kirk it just seemed like the Vulcan was wasting time obsessing over organization for no reason. Spock had to know that the young captain would only mess it up when he went in there looking for something he'd most likely forget.

"So.. like I was saying, I know it's been a while and I'm _sure_ you'd like nothing better than to spend the next two weeks pounding my pretty little ass into a mattress.." Kirk's grin was evident in his voice as he leaned closer, pressing his body flush against the First Officer's. He pressed a soft kiss to Spock's earlobe before giving it a little nibble.

Try as he might, the Vulcan couldn't fight down the small moan forming in the back of his throat. It had been so_ long_ and Jim knew all of the right spots..

"I kinda invited Scotty and Bones to join us."

Despite the fact that the sandy haired man's ministrations hadn't ceased, Spock's blissful pleasure certainly had. He froze rather visibly before straightening up and turning to stare at his bondmate with an almost-glare.

"Would you please repeat that, Jim?" His tone, however calm, held the slightest hint of annoyance to the trained ear.

Now, Jim Kirk could face an entire Romulan army without a second thought. He could go up against a group of drunken buff men, the only thought in his mind being how he would celebrate his victory.

He could not, however, keep from withering beneath the cool glance of his bondmate.

"I, ah.. kinda invited Scotty and Bones to join us..?" He took a step back in the name of self-preservation.

It didn't help his anxiety when Spock simply took a step forward.

"Jim.." Spock's tone was disapproving now.

Dammit, when had James T. Kirk become so whipped?

"I'm sorry, but I miss them too! And besides, I thought it would be fun for the four of us to stay in a two bedroom condo together!"

Spock carefully calculated his bondmate's outburst, taking in his every expression and tone. He soon gave a small sigh, nodding once.

"I do not mind that you invited them along, Jim. Perhaps it would not be too much trouble to ask that you discuss it with me first, next time?"

"_God_ no." Smiling sheepishly, the young man wrapped his arms around the Vulcan, nuzzling his face in the crook of Spock's neck.

-...-

McCoy was finishing up the last bit of paperwork in Sickbay when Scotty all-but waltzed in, humming a happy tune.

".. _You're_ in a good mood." the brunette muttered from his desk chair.

"O' course Ah am! Two whole weeks o' doin' nothing but having sex, sleeping in, and sharing a bit o' Scotch with th' captain while ye and Spock argue aboot something stupid." Scotty sat on the edge of McCoy's desk, grinning down at him.

McCoy couldn't help but smile up at him, glad to see his lover so content after such a hard month. It had seemed like the Scottish man wouldn't stop until--

'_Wait one goddamn second.'_

".. Why would I be arguing with Spock?"

"Ah dinnae tell you? We're spending our shore leave in a condo wi'h Spock and th' captain." Scotty informed him, absently inspecting his civvies for lint.

McCoy's eye twitched. "How could you forget to tell me that?"

"Hm? Oh, Ah thought that maybe Jim had told ye a'ready."

"_Jim didn't tell me jack shit_."

The redhead finally seemed to notice the doctor's obvious anger at the whole situation. He looked down at him, offering him his best smile, "Look at it this way. If we're wi'h our friends, Ah'll be in'a better mood. An' when Ah'm in'a better mood, ye get that much better sex."

".. If and when I get severely pissed off, I'm hypoing you_ and_ Jim."

"Ah couldnae expect annaething else from ye." Scotty leaned down, pressing a quick kiss to his lover's still-frowning lips.

-...-

The condo was on a few acres of undisturbed land on one side and a beautiful sandy beach and clear blue ocean water on the other.

".. A beach house." McCoy grumbled.

"Yeah. What's wrong with a beach house?" Kirk glanced at him as the two moved to the trunk of the primitive car they'd rented.

"_Sand_." The word sounded like poison on the doctor's tongue.

"Can't you have a positive outlook for once? It'll be fun!"

The infamously charming smile the younger man flashed didn't seem to put his friend at ease.

"It'd be a whole helluva lot more fun if we weren't here with _you two_." McCoy jerked his head in the direction of Spock, who had taken to helping Scotty bring in the groceries they had purchased. "And if we weren't living like it was the fucking year 2000. Who the hell decided to get such a piece of shit car and rent out a home with all manual equipment?" He shot an accusing glare at Kirk.

Kirk laughed, shutting the trunk once they'd removed the four luggage bags. "Hey, half of this was Scotty's idea. He figured that this was as 'roughing it' as you'd be willing to go without actually camping out."

".. I hate you." McCoy grabbed his and Scotty's bags, waiting for Kirk before starting towards the condo.

"Yeah, yeah. You're just pissy 'cause we didn't let you in on the plan until later."

"I'd be fine if you assholes had told me at least _before_ the day we were leaving!"

He all-but kicked the front door open, his glare relenting when he saw just how cozy the condo was. It was decorated like a stereotypical 21st Century beach house. Most everything was sandy colored or had some type of oceanic theme to it. It was very open and spacious, with sliding glass doors off to the side of the living room, leading out to the large back porch.

".. Hmph." Trying to save face, McCoy stormed down a hallway to find a bedroom.

Grinning to himself, Kirk dropped his and Spock's stuff right in the middle of the front room before starting down the main hallway. He soon came upon the kitchen and stopped, leaning in the doorway to silently watch Spock and Scotty unpacking the food.

Scotty was blathering on about the different attractions just outside the property line. Kirk vaguely wondered if Spock could understand the Scotsman, who was known to become unintelligible when he was excited.

Spock looked up, catching his captain's eye. He quirked his brow, eliciting a small smile from the sandy haired man.

_/Can you understand him?/_ Kirk sounded amused even through their mind link.

_/I am quite capable of understanding even Mr. Scott's thick brogue, Captain./_

_/Jim./_

A hand on his shoulder pulled Kirk's attention from their link. He turned to find a pair of brown eyes glowering down at him.

"Dammit, Jim, you could've at least found a place where the bedrooms weren't right next to each other!"

"Don't get your panties in a wad, Bones. I made sure that both rooms were soundproof. Apparently, we're not the only ones to come up here looking for a relaxing place to get screwed." He treated the three other men to a lewd smile.

Scotty gave a slight cough before turning to finish unloading the grocery bags. Spock's cheeks turned the slightest hint of green. McCoy's hand connected with the back of Kirk's head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for??"

"Save your perverted talk for when it's just the two of us."

"Why, Bones, I didn't know you felt that way." Kirk reached a hand out to pinch his friend's cheek, only to have to dodge the punch aimed at his nose.

"Shut your fuckin' idiot mouth. I meant because you're makin' the wives uncomfortable." He shot a smirk at Scotty, silently counting down the seconds.

_'3.. 2.. 1..'_

"'Wife'? _You're_ th' one who takes it up th'--" Before the Scotsman could blurt anything else out, he found the doctor's lips pressing against his own.

When they started to melt against one another rather than pull away, Kirk loudly cleared his throat.

"If you're gonna have kitchen sex, would it kill ya to let us know _before _you start going at it?"

They quickly pulled apart, Scotty grinning sheepishly and McCoy sneering.

"Consider it payback."

"Touché."

-...-

The first night in the condo was spent quietly, each pair off in their own little world. Kirk and Spock were lounging in the hammock (".. What is it?" "A most satisfactory reclining device, Jim.") down by the beach. McCoy and Scotty were curled up on the couch, watching amber flames dance about in the fireplace.

The dull roar of the waves filled the otherwise quiet night. Stars and constellations filled the late night sky as a soft breeze blew over the two men.

Kirk gave a soft sigh, snuggling against his bondmate. His head was pillowed upon the Vulcan's shoulder, his eyes leisurely taking in the sight of his beloved's face.

The taller man had an arm wrapped around the young captain as he stared up at the stars in quiet fascination.

"Are you enjoying leave so far?" Kirk's voice was soft, tired.

"It is adequate."

The sandy haired man gave a soft chuckle, leaning over to press a wet kiss to Spock's cheek, "Glad you're having fun. You know.. we could be doing a few.. physical activities to have fun."

"You are not too tired?" Dark eyes met blue ones as Spock's hand began rubbing the small of Kirk's back.

"No, not at--" He interrupted himself to yawn, "--all."

".. Indeed. Do not fret, Jim. We have one week, six and a quarter days left of leave to engage in such activities at our leisure."

"'Kay." His voice was barely audible as he drifted off, draping an arm across Spock's chest.

The Vulcan took his hand, pressing gentle kisses to Kirk's fingertips. The young man grinned, lightly flicking his bondmate's nose.

Meanwhile, inside the condo the two men were getting rather cozy and slightly drunk.

A half-empty bottle of decent Scotch sat on the coffee table between the two pairs of outstretched legs. Scotty was sitting upright, balancing his glass on his thigh, an arm around the man pressing up against his side.

"So, I guess it wasn't too shitty an idea to come out here with Jim and the hobgoblin.." McCoy grumbled, sipping at his glass.

The redhead grinned, pressing an enthusiastic kiss to his lover's head, "Tha's a good boy, Leonard."

"Oh, shut up. I'd still rather be able to walk around naked and have sex anywhere."

"We can still do tha'."

"I'd like to keep what's left of my dignity around Jim, thanks."

"Thought ye lost all tha' when ye roomed together at th' Academy?" Scotty's tone was good-natured, if not slightly teasing.

"Hey. I didn't do _half_ the crazy shit he did. I just happen to have a lot more humility than him."

"Speaking o' humility.. are ye up for a go on th' couch?"

"Keep it in your pants, Montgomery. I'm too tired t' get it up."

"A simple "Not tonight, darlin'" would've sufficed, y'know."

"Now, you know that ain't me, sweetheart."

Scotty sighed animatedly, "Sadly."

".. Shut up and drink yer goddamn Scotch."

-...-

The following day, Spock and McCoy had both woken up wired and ready to spend the entire day doing nothing but having sex with their partners.

Unfortunately for them, said partners had other plans.

The two men had gotten up early on purpose. They headed down to the nearby pier in order to fish, leaving their lovers very quick notes.

_No morning sex for you. Going out with Scotty._

_Love Jim_

_p.s. Hope you like fish?_

Spock quirked an unamused brow.

_Sorry, out with Jim. See you in a couple of hours._

_M. Scott_

McCoy crumpled the note in his palm, silently cursing his best friend.

He stalked into the kitchen, his hair disheveled and dark stubble gracing his face. He wore a pair of boxers and a wrinkled t-shirt.

Spock glanced at him from behind the glass of orange juice he was drinking. Unlike the human, he was dressed in his usual perfected manor.

"I'm going to kill Jim." McCoy snapped as he began looking around for the coffee pot.

"Since I am aware that we are speaking metaphorically, allow me to reply with the ever popular human retort 'Not if I get to him first'."

McCoy blinked, a little surprised, "You're not mad at Scotty?"

"It would be extremely illogical of me to assume that Scotty would come up with the idea to go fishing with Jim rather than spend the morning in bed with you."

".. Good point."

-...-

It was well after noon when Kirk and Scotty finally returned to the condo. They were soaking wet and laughing.

They slumped onto the top step of the back porch, chests heaving as they tried to catch their breath.

They were so caught up with each other that they failed to hear the glass door slide open and two sets of feet step out onto the porch. At least until--

"_James fucking Kirk_."

The two men winced, knowing that tone quite well.

Kirk slowly turned to look up at his bondmate and best friend, "Spock, B-Bones! Hey! We were just wondering where you two went off to."

"Don't get cute, asshole. I thought you were just going fishing."

It was difficult to tell whether McCoy trying to keep his temper in check was good or bad.

"We were, but then I may or may not have bet Scotty that I could catch a fish by hand. And then I may or may not have shoved him into the water. And.. we may or may not have played volleyball with some hot local chicks."

".. I'm going to _murder you_, Jim."

"God, what's your problem, Bones?"

"My problem? I'll tell you my goddamn problem: _I'm horny_. I woke up horny and find that you've whisked Scotty away to go fishing. Then I spend the rest of the day thinking of ways to hurt you--" McCoy started walking towards the young captain.

Scotty jumped up, "H-Hey, what say you an' me go doon to the beach, Leonard? C'mon."

Before the doctor could protest, he was being dragged down to the sand, yelling a string of curses at Kirk as they went.

Kirk watched them go, shaking his head, "Sheesh, he needs to loosen up."

"His reaction is understandable, Jim." Spock stood with his arms behind his back, the frown on his lips hardly noticeable, "I imagine if I were not a Vulcan, I would have a similar outburst."

Kirk frowned, getting to his feet and stumbling over to his bondmate, "Spock, I'm sorry--"

"You did not even return with any fish." Spock mused, looking around as if to make sure Kirk wasn't hiding them, "That is most unsatisfactory, Jim."

Kirk's frown melted into a relaxed grin, "Sorry, babe. Me an' Scotty forgot to actually catch any."

He leaned closer, tilting his head up. Their lips were almost touching.

The scent of ocean water filled the Vulcan's nose; he imagined Kirk would taste like it as well.

He suddenly stepped back. "I would prefer you shower first, Jim."

"I hafta shower to get any?" Kirk pouted.

"Affirmative."

-...-

Kirk walked out of the bathroom, donning only a pair of boxers as he toweled at his still-damp hair. He stepped into his and Spock's room, finding the aforementioned sitting in an arm chair, idly reading a book he'd found.

Kirk made his way towards him, leaning down and nipping at the Vulcan's earlobe, "Better?"

Spock sniffed before nodding, "Immensely."

"_Now_ can we have sex?" He took the book from his bondmate's hands, setting it aside.

"I suppose that all depends, Jim."

"On what?"

"On whether or not you are willing to stop fretting over your hair."

Kirk immediately dropped the towel, pulling Spock to his feet, "_Duh_."

"Very well then."

Spock took Kirk's face in his hands, capturing his lips in a heated kiss. He completely dominated his captain, taking his time to taste every bit of the hot, needy mouth that his tongue could reach.

A tremor shot through Kirk as he started rocking his hips, rubbing their crotches together.

Spock's hands grabbed the shorter man's hips, forcing him to stop. He whined in protest. The taller man broke the kiss in favor of trailing kisses along Kirk's jaw, whispering softly, "There is no need to hurry, Jim."

"But I want it..!"

"And have it, you shall. In due time."

Vulcan hands began roaming over the shorter man's body, purposely remaining above the waist line. He felt along Kirk's biceps and back, refamiliarizing himself with each inch of skin.

A soft keen escaped Kirk's lips. He was trying to rock his hips again.

"Need I tie you down?" Spock's voice was quiet and oh so hot in his bondmate's ear.

"H-Ha. I know you only do that kinky stuff during your porn fest."

".. Do you mean to say 'Ponn Far'?"

"Yeah, that."

"Ah. Indeed, but I suppose I could make an exception."

"No, not this time." Kirk shook his head, pressing his bare chest up against Spock's clothed one and hastily running his hands along the taller man's body.

Spock nodded once, gently pushing Kirk back towards the bed. He helped the man lower himself down onto the bed; he was on top of him in mere moments.

He praised Kirk's lips and neck with soft kisses and gentle nibbles, a hand trailing up his body. It came to stop at one of Kirk's nipples. He gave the pink nub a quick pinch before beginning to rub it.

Kirk's breathing became erratic. It had been far too long since he and Spock had been able to take their time in bed.

After what had felt like blissful eternity, Spock's hand started down Kirk's body. He found the half-hardened member concealed by only the thin pair of boxers. He felt along it in gentle brushes, teasing Kirk.

The young captain jerked his hips, moaning softly. "_God_, Spock.. I-I gonna.. before you even get in me.."

"We cannot have that, can we?" Spock stopped his ministrations in favor of grabbing Kirk's hand.

"Nngh, what're you.. Oh." He flashed his bondmate a grin when he felt his hand being pressed against the slight bulge in Spock's pants.

"It would be what you call 'unfair' for you to finish before me, I think." Spock's expression remained trained, until..

Kirk began rubbing his member to hardness. He squeezed and pumped as best he could with that thick Vulcan material in between them.

The confinement in his pants became almost painful to the taller man. He reached down, shaking hands struggling to open his pants.

No sooner did he get them open than Kirk had shoved his hand down into them, grabbing the bare member. He gave it gentle strokes as Spock yanked his pants down, finally freeing himself.

As Kirk continued to tease his throbbing member, Spock lifted his hips, sliding the man's boxers down past his thighs. He nudged Kirk's legs open before settling in between them.

An almost reluctant hand grabbed Kirk's wrist, "That is enough, Jim."

The sandy haired man smiled lazily as he retracted his hand, spreading his legs even more.

Spock reached over to the bedside table, grabbing the large tube of lubrication Kirk had pointedly bought at the store.

He snorted softly, remembering how his bondmate had shouted down the aisle at him to inquire about which flavor he wanted, drawing the attention of several uncomfortable locals. Spock hadn't had a chance to reply, seeing as how the doctor had thrown a large box of condoms at Jim's head and told him to 'shut the fuck up'.

"Hey.. I'm still hard, y'know!" Kirk complained loudly.

Spock returned to his position of kneeling in between Kirk's legs, "I am most aware of that, Jim."

"Then stop day-dreaming and starting fuckin'!"

The corners of Spock's mouth twitched, "As you wish, Captain."

He popped open the cap, squirting a generous amount of the berry flavored liquid onto his fingers. He set the bottle aside for the time being, lifting Kirk's hips slightly as his fingers found his quivering entrance.

Spock pushed a single digit past the ring of anxious muscles, stretching what little he could before adding a second finger.

Kirk hissed softly, the dull mixture of pain and pleasure registering. He tensed around Spock's fingers before forcing himself to relax, taking in deep breaths.

The Vulcan took this to mean that he was ready to continue. He pumped his fingers in and out of the shorter man, scissoring them as he went along.

He let out a soft groan; Kirk had gotten so deliciously tight during the exhausted hiatus they'd gone on.

Kirk suddenly cried out, arching his back. White momentarily clouded his vision. "_Shiiit_!"

Spock leaned down, pressing a kiss to the man's stomach as he continued stretching him, adding a third finger. He made sure to brush along his bondmate's prostate once, twice more.

Tremors shook Kirk's body as the waves of pleasure crashed down upon him. He cried out at each new wave.

"For the love of _god_, Spock, hurry the _fuck up_!"

The Vulcan quirked an amused brow, defiantly continuing to prepare his mate, "Do not fret; you will last."

"I swear I'll hurt you or somethin'!"

"It is most illogical for you to think that you could sound even the least bit threatening when you are far too busy mewling like a kitten."

"_Spock_..!"

Deciding that he'd had enough fun teasing his poor captain, he kissed Kirk's stomach again before slowly pulling his fingers out. He took the bottle and squirted a bit more lubrication into his palm. He quickly slicked up his member. He climbed on top of Kirk and positioned himself at his entrance.

Kirk immediately wrapped his legs around Spock's waist, offering him a deeper angle to work with. Spock pressed a gentle kiss to his beloved's lips as he slid inside of him.

Once he was completely sheathed within him, Spock paused to allow the sandy haired man time to adjust. It proved to be rather difficult, especially since his mate was panting shallowly and trembling around him.

Kirk willingly took the offered time to adjust. He became painfully aware of how long it'd been since they'd last had sex. Guilt began bubbling in the pit of his stomach.

".. I'm sorry, Spock."

"Why are you apologizing, Jim?"

"I didn't, ungh, make enough time for you on.. on the ship.. for _this_."

"You were exhausted, Jim. That is no reason to apologize."

"Well, I feel bad--"

"Don't. I, too, was often exhausted."

".. You sure?" Kirk grinned up at him, relieved.

"Quite. .. I request that you do not go around sharing such information--"

"Just shut up." Kirk ordered, yanking his mate down for a sloppy kiss.

_/You can start moving, y'know./_

_/Very well./_

Spock's thrusts started slow and shallow, quickly rising to fast and deep.

Kirk rocked his hips in tandem with Spock's thrusts, creating a maddening friction between them. He soon broke their kiss in favor of gasping for air.

The air was filled with silence, save Spock's shallow pants and Kirk's inconsistent gasps.

They were lost in a world that was all their own: the blissful world of the bond they'd created not long after Kirk had become captain. It had been a few years now, but for them time had passed like mere minutes.

Spock continued pounding into Kirk's trembling frame. Minutes -- or was it hours? -- passed by in pure pleasure.

"Fuck.. Spock, I'm.."

Before Kirk could finish, Spock kissed him.

"Please do so."

Their orgasms shot through them within moments of each other, white ribbons splashing their chests and filling Kirk to the brim. Kirk didn't bother holding back as he screamed out his mate's name; Spock managed to simply grunt the other man's name.

They collapsed onto the bed, Spock still mostly on top of Kirk. He didn't want to pull out just yet.

Kirk took a few minutes to catch his breath. ".. Spock?"

"Yes, Jim?"

"I love you."

"That is highly illogical." Spock countered.

He pressed a kiss to Kirk's forehead, "I love you, too."

"Ha.. Hypocrite." Kirk muttered before drifting off.

-...-

McCoy sat on the wet sand of the beach, listening to the Scotsman carry on about his day whilst playing with a hermit crab. It sounded like he had an enjoyable day of goofing off with their captain and friend.

And dammit, McCoy just couldn't stay mad at him.

He leaned over, pressing a quick kiss to his lover's lips. Scotty stopped mid-sentence. It took him a minute to realize what had happened before he grinned like an idiot.

"Wha' was tha' for?"

"Because I can." McCoy grumbled, getting to his feet, "Now, c'mon, we _both_ gotta shower."

"A'right, keep yer pants on. Better yet, take 'em off." Scotty decided as he stood.

"Why the hell d'ya think I wanna shower?"

".. God, I love ye."

Once back in the condo, they tip-toed past Spock and Kirk's room and into their own. McCoy pointedly locked the door as Scotty began stripping off his damp clothes and headed into the bathroom.

McCoy quickly pulled off the clothing he'd begrudgingly put on that morning, taking little interest in where they fell. He hurried after Scotty and found the man turning on the shower head, adjusting the temperature.

Before he had a chance to completely turn around, the Chief Medical Officer had nearly jumped him, sending him stumbling into the shower. He soon found himself stuck between the shower wall and McCoy, who was kissing him soundly.

The steam from the water began filling the air, making it a bit more difficult to breathe. They broke the kiss, panting.

"I kinnae very well do annaething if you keep me pinned up against th' wall, Leonard."

The doctor considered this for a moment before releasing his hold on the redhead. Grinning victoriously, Scotty whirled McCoy around so that _he_ was pinned up against the wall.

Scotty's hands grabbed McCoy's wrists, lifting them to rest just above the doctor's head. One hand held them in place. He pressed their lips together in a heated kiss as his hand slid down in between them.

When he first brushed up against McCoy's member, the man gasped, arching into the touch.

"God_dammit_..!" The doctor whined, rocking his hips as best he could. In his opinion, Scotty just wasn't touching him fast enough.

The Scotsman took a second to agree with McCoy and closed his hand around the neglected member.

"Ye dinnae even touch yourself during this time?" Scotty inquired breathlessly, nibbling McCoy's earlobe.

"Ugh.. n-no.. No time to. 'Sides, I.. like y-you doin' it more."

"Tell me wha' ye want, Leonard."

The Scotsman's tone sent chills down McCoy's spine.

"I-I want you.. in me, _now_."

"O' course, darlin'." Scotty kissed McCoy once more before relenting his hold on him and stepping back.

Understanding what was wanted on his part, the doctor turned around and braced his forearms on the wall. He pressed his rear against Scotty's groin, eliciting a groan from the both of them.

Scotty was quick in preparing his lover, knowing full well that neither man would last and they sure as hell weren't willing to try. He gently bit down on the area where McCoy's shoulder met his neck as he pressed inside of him.

McCoy's body shuddered, torn between trying to rid itself of the intruder and basking in the pleasure that being filled brought to him.

Scotty continued pushing until he was all the way in, stopping to kiss the side of McCoy's neck, "I love ye, Leonard."

"I love you, too. Now get moving before I come first and leave you hangin'." McCoy growled.

"Aye, sir." The redhead grinned.

He pulled out almost completely before slamming his way back in. McCoy's head tossed back as he let out a yelp.

"Shit, finally..!" the brunette grumbled loud enough to ensure Scotty heard him.

The Engineer slammed in and out of his lover, bruising his prostate as he went along. There was no time for finesse, not when they were both so close and so _hot_..

The hot water from the shower head pounded down on them, streaming down their bodies and washing away any traces of sweat.

McCoy's wet hair clung to his face as he turned away from the water, gasping and spitting out a bit of water. He pushed back against Scotty, letting out a soft moan when the Scotsman's stubble brushed against his dripping wet skin.

Scotty's hand snaked around McCoy's waist, taking his penis and giving it a loving squeeze.

"Montgomery! _Fuck_!" McCoy's body shook as he came undone, his seed momentarily covering Scotty's hand before it was rinsed down the drain.

The doctor trembled, his muscles convulsing around Scotty's member. The Scotsman came mere moments later, biting down on McCoy's shoulder to muffle what he knew would be a very loud string of pleased curses.

McCoy slumped against the wall as Scotty gingerly pulled out of him. They stood in silence, letting oxygen refill their airways.

Once his head was clear, Scotty took note of the noticeable mark he'd left on McCoy's shoulder, "Damn.."

"What, this?" The brunette turned to face him, indicating the mark.

"Aye.. I dinnae mean to leave a mark."

"Don't say that, you asshole." McCoy snapped, pulling him close, "Don't ever say you didn't mean to mark what's yours, unless you regret that it's yours."

"O' course not!"

"Good, then shut the hell up and kiss me."

-...-

Two weeks later, the four men beamed back onto the _Enterprise_.

They immediately sensed a changed aboard the starship. Everybody was as relaxed and rested as they were.

And, Kirk mused to himself as he headed to his quarters with Spock, they'd all probably gotten some really awesome sex as well.


End file.
